Solid-state storage devices may have different read time Tr, stream time Ts, and other characteristics, which may affect device performance in different data layout configurations. In addition, data layout configurations and, in particular, error-correction code (ECC) encoding may determine performance and data security characteristics of a storage device. However, many storage systems use static, fixed-size ECC encoding schemes, which are tied to the underlying structure of the storage media.